The Clara Dolls Adventures
by WingedMoonDuo
Summary: The Clara Dolls just want their Mother to pay attention to them. It doesn't work as well as they may think.
1. Foolproof methods to cheer Mom up

Homura looked so tired and busy, they noticed right away - she wasn't even paying attention to them, not in the slightest!

And yet, they were trying so hard!

That was no good. That was absolutely not good! She couldn't just ignore them that way! They needed to do something, anything!

She was probably thinking about that Lady Goddess - "Mama's beloved!" chirped Manuke: she adored the Pink Lady. Her sister always replied with a deadpan expression and a hollow smile - sometimes Manuke looked just so dull they really couldn't help it.

Well, Mie had to admit that she admired the Lady Goddess's looks too, tough - her hair was so pretty and pink, tied up into two lovely ponytails by the cutest red ribbons ever.

Yes, they could see why Homura adored the Pink Lady.

Suddenly, an idea! A _great_ idea!

Soft murmurs filled the room as they all decided what had to be done.

 _It's settled, then! Let's do it! Hurry, hurry!_

Higami clapped her hands: Mama was still deeply absorbed in thoughts - that was their chance!

… …

…well.

 _Now_ she _totally_ looked like her beloved!

It was a god thing, wasn't it?

Ibari made an heroic pose, looking proudly at her younger sisters - they were all dancing and laughing, and Manuke was so happy she even started crying!

What a well-done work!

Namake hurriedly held up a mirror: " _Look at yourself, mama! You have to see this! So pretty!_ "

Homura's concentration snapped back in place and turned on the mirror in front of her hair; she stared at her own reflection for the longest time, eyes wide-open fixed on her hair - more specifically, on her brand new ponytails.

And then, she started crying hysterically.

…alright, that was absolutely _no good..._

… …

…well, time for Plan B!

They knew _exactly_ how to cheer her up!

Noroma picked a tomato and threw it at her, hitting her forehead.

 _That will work for sure, right_?

…

… …

Nope.


	2. Home, sweet Home

«Well, now, school is starting in a week, so we need to find a place to live. What about this house? I stopped by yesterday, it seems really nice»

Mama wanted them to move into a real house - not like the Doll House they were born into, no -no!  
Like, a _real_ house! Maybe a big one, too!

They stepped in, cheering and clapping happily.

Delightful!

The couch was large and comfortable - they really needed a couch where they would all fit.  
And look at that huge, shiny TV!

They were so excited! So happy! Their new home was spacious and airy, with lots of places to play!

«I guess it's okay, isn't it? Let's see the bedrooms upstairs»

They ran and bounced joyfully, dragging their Mother upstairs to see the bedrooms.

«So, that's the main room, it'll work just fine for me» mumbled Homura, observing the room - it seemed airy and simple, just the way she liked it.

Mie pulled Homura's sleeve, guiding her back to the hallway.  
«Mh? You want to see another bedroom?»

Mie nodded enthusiastically, bringing her along with Manuke and Ibari.

Homura opened the second bedroom's door, revealing a white-painted room.  
It was huge, she noticed - and they _quite_ neededspace - yet cozy, with its parquet floor and the large windows.

«Look at this! It's perfect!» Homura clapped her hands, delighted «Fifteen beds will easily fit!»

And then, the Clara Dolls started a loud, _horrifying_ temper tantrum - they screamed and kicked, crying their discontent.

 _Outrageous!_

Only _one_ bedroom to share? No, no that was unacceptable, absolutely _unforgivable_!

«What the hell, kids, try and behave - we're not at home and I'm not going to repay any damage you'll do, okay?»

 _"Fort! Da! Fort! Da!"_ they shouted louder and louder, making a mess of the furniture and throwing tomatoes everywhere.

«Oh, for the love _of_ \- alright, even _if_ I wanted to buy a house with fifteen bedrooms, where on Earth am I supposed to find it? That's madness, you'll just have to share one room!»

Ibari and Manuke grabbed her sleeve again, pointing at something outside the window and… Homura couldn't believe it.

There was a freaking estate just in front of them. And _they knew_ it.

And _she didn't_.

She was the _Devil_ who rewrote everything in the Universe.

And she didn't know it.

Like, _how_.

(She was already sensing a terrible headache)

«You… you want me to buy that estate» that wasn't even a question, not really - she knew the answer already. And she didn't like it _at all_.

The familiars cheered, pleased with her suggestion.

«Yeah, as if! Are you going to clean _that_? Because I'm _definitely_ NOT going to do all the cleaning, girls»  
They stared blankly at her, shaking their head at the same time.

«So you seriously think I should clean it all by myself? Like, _seriously_?»  
They stared at her with the same blank gaze, this time nodding vigorously.

Homura sighed.  
«You can't be serious»

Chaos broke again: half of her childish familiar wept desperately, the other half thrown a tantrum _again_.

As their cries became more and more deafening, Homura tried to think of a solution.

 _Maybe I could use the Incubators as maids and make_ them _clean the house?_

… _wait_.

She froze suddenly, horrified with her own thoughts.

«What the hell have I just imagined? _Seriously_?»  
She looked at the Clara Dolls in a mix of disgust and disbelief.  
«I'm going insane, that's it. _You are driving me crazy_ »

They were still looking at her, however, eyes wide with anticipation and a frozen, expectant smile on their faces.  
«Absolutely no» deadpanned Homura.

They cried again. 

Breakfast time. Homura was ready to eat, when suddenly her breakfast found its way to her face. Somehow.

«…I'm not going to buy the damn thing.»

She was going at school as usual - or, well, _almost_ as any given day.

The dolls were all around her, still crying.  
Homura felt the annoyance creeping in her determination.

«You need to cut it out. I'm serious»

She was in classroom. And the Clara Dolls were with her. _And they were still crying_.

Paying attention to the lesson was getting quite hard.

Lunch time on the roof. Alone… with Madoka…

and _they were there_.

«Stop following me _everywhere_!»

«Who are you talking to, Homura-chan?»

«No one! Absolutely _no one_.»

She was in the shower, ready to wash her majestic hair, when she felt weird.

The water was strange.

…wait. That wasn't water at all. Those were _tears_.

« _No way_! GET OUT OF HERE ALREADY!»

* 

«You really need to stop! It's been _days_!» hissed the Demon, exhausted.  
 _"Gott ist tot!"_ wailed the Dolls, sobbing hysterically.

As their cries became more and more deafening, Homura finally gave up.

«ALRIGHT! Fine, I got it! I'll just buy the goddamn estate!»

The house was filled with happy chatters and bight laughers - oh, they were so, _so_ happy!

And it was _such a mess_. And they had bought it less than a day before.

«I knew that was a bad idea.» sighed the Demon.

Once again, Homura had been defeated by her cheerful familiars.


End file.
